


Intertwined

by collapsingStars



Series: Soft Goro Week 2020 [5]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Attempted Murder, Boiler Room, Day Five: Love and Bonds, Fate, Flashbacks, Future Fic, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Married Couple, Murder, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, SoftGoroWeek2020, interrogation room, platonic physical intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collapsingStars/pseuds/collapsingStars
Summary: The plain room shone a melancholy white, like the daylight hadn’t committed itself yet to being daytime. He couldn’t blame it. The morning was cold. The snow outside was fresh. Akira’s back was warm, and Morgana was warm against his back, and with their legs so entangled there was no way that he would be able to move without waking them both.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Soft Goro Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837177
Comments: 10
Kudos: 146
Collections: Day 5 - Love and Bonds





	Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> I am looking at my past three stories like... I am a sleepy bitch. I love sleeping. It's starting to reflect in my work that it's my favorite thing to do because I'm depressed. Dammit. 
> 
> Inspired by [Intertwined by Dodie Clark](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WaHrWLCUmfc) to heal the bitter soul.

Sleeping with someone was definitely romanticized, Goro decided, as he shifted back to spit Akira’s hair out of his mouth.

The sun slipped through the curtains, lighting the cold room enough to wake him. The plain room shone a melancholy white, like the daylight hadn’t committed itself yet to being daytime. He couldn’t blame it. The morning was cold. The snow outside was fresh. Akira’s back was warm, and Morgana was warm against his back, and with their legs so entangled there was no way that he would be able to move without waking them both.

On a normal morning he’d be up quickly and quietly, pulling on clothing to bike or run with Sakamoto. Then he’d come home to Akira making up breakfast for themselves, Morgana chattering away, grab a bite and a kiss, before they raced down to open up the book cafe they both owned with Haru’s financial help. But it had been blizzarding all week, and foot traffic had been light, and deliveries were delayed. They hadn’t taken some time off in awhile.

This was a morning to stay tucked in their bed, safe from the world. Maybe the romaticizations were a little correct.

He shifted up onto an arm, and watched Akira breathe, slowly and softly. His eyes were twitching behind his eyelids, the middle of an REM cycle, and Goro hoped he was somewhere there in Akira’s dream. It was selfish of him, he knew, but then again he learned first hand back in high school how selfish Akira could be too. Love and selfishness were mutual.

He brought a finger underneath Akira’s right eye, where a barely visible white scar stood out in the morning light.

Goro remembered that one. It was from his treatment in the interrogation room, one that got infected from the dirty floor, and took forever to heal due to all the stress after that event. It was a facial scar so it was guaranteed to fade, and most of the time you couldn’t even see it. Akira’s glasses covered it up, if someone could. But he never wore his glasses at home.

It had been long enough the regret didn’t linger in Goro’s heart, but something about the cold room and the scar made his stomach sour. That morning had been cold, when he went out to bicycle around town, to keep himself moving until the big event. Praise had been warm over the phone when the officers called him that morning, when Shido texted at lunch, when associates and peers greeted him in the hallway at school. But the morning cold had still clung to his bones and wouldn’t let go. One of the coldest Goro could remember recently since it had been a warm year, and his jacket hadn’t been heavy enough. It was cold too in the police building, since they had yet to turn the AC off and the heaters on, clinging to a dream of warmer seasons. It kept the inmates uncomfortable too, to be too cold. Made interrogations easier since the cold tended to keep minds bright and awake and kept the brain closer to producing chemicals that elicited fear.

Akira’s … Joker’s gaze had been cold. Eye’s flat and distant. Disconnected. Nothing to say to the friend that would betray him. Because they had become friends, hadn’t they? All those dates, all the prefacing, all the showboating turned into something real hadn’t it? Akira had reached in and fixed something in him that had gone numb when his mother died, and turned him into someone who could genuinely smile, who didn’t spare his laughter, who didn’t have to pretend so hard.

He was so happy with Akira. He wasn’t sure what Akira would do when he stepped beyond that interrogation room door, and saw the ugliest part of him.

Joker greeted him so very cold, and hit the table like a block of ice. Goro locked up every bit of hope into a pandorian box to forget altogether and returned to the creature he had been before June. It made the guard’s gun the warmest thing he’d felt all day. The silencer warmed his chest for the next week, until he let the cold water consume him in Shido’s ship…

“... Goro…?” Akira shifted and suddenly Goro wasn’t on the ship, wasn’t in the interrogation room. “Goro honey, you’re dripping on my face.”

Goro hadn’t been aware he started crying. Akira’s grey eyes met his own with sleepy worry, still hazy and trying to rouse himself quickly to meet wherever Goro's mind had gone.

Akira reached up and wiped a thumb across his cheek, scooping his long hair over his shoulder and out of his face, traced around his temple. He would ask later what it was that made his husband cry this morning, but not until Goro was ready. He wasn’t shaking, or yelling, or puking. Just crying, and this was a good outlet of emotions.

“I’s okay hun,” Akira hummed, “I’s kay,” over and over as his deft fingers drank away all the thoughts Goro couldn’t stand.

Goro relaxed at his lover's touch, watching Akira’s warm, patient eyes as they traced over his face. The room grew brighter and made Akira’s scar fade, his hair washed out to show it’s brown undertones spread out on Goro’s pillow, his eyes now totally awake and focused. The past faded like the night, and suddenly Goro felt like sunshine had spilled it’s way across the tips of his fingers, his toes, his nose, his lips, and his eyelashes. The tears stopped and hope invaded.

Goro felt tired all at once, and let himself fall back down to the pillows with a dramatic huff and throw one arm over his wet face. This prompted Akira to chuckle like a breeze playing in wooden chimes, and it made Goro chuckle too. The warmth went beyond gratitude, or joy, or love. Akira was alive and loved him and married to him, and that’s all that mattered.

There was a small meow like a yawn. “Hey you two, what’s so funny?” Morgana stood up and stretched, padding his way to stand on Goro and nose along his arm. “Goro, are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Goro said, scrubbing his arm across his face to wipe up the results of PTSD before meeting Morgana’s curious face.

“But you were crying?” Morgana said. “Usually when you cry it’s because you’re not fine.” To show his protest he settled into a loaf on Goro’s chest and frowned.

“It was just one of those things you know, where I’m afraid of the things in my brain. It wasn’t bad.” Goro reached over and scratched behind Morgana’s ear to placate him, and earned an enthusiastic purr in response.

“You want to talk about it?” Akira asked, also reaching to pet Morgana, who basked in the affection.

Goro gave it a pause. He knew he should, but it was nothing new they hadn’t heard before. If this time it had only reduced him to tears, then it could wait until brunch later. Right now Morgana’s purring and Akira’s butterfly kisses were lulling him back into being comfortable and content.

“I’ll tell you later.” Goro said.

“Promise?” Akira asked, looking up to him.

“Of course. Love you.” Goro said.

“Love you,” Akira sighed, and Goro found himself involuntarily matching it. Akira leaned up to kiss him before shifting to get comfortable against Goro’s shoulder, using both his hands to hold Goro’s left. Morgana matched and settled as well, still purring. Both the sleepy little shits made Goro smile, and he too felt himself pulled back into sleep.

_Intertwined_

_Free_

_I've pinned each and every hope on you_

_I hope you don't bleed with me_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3  
> Links! Come Fine Me! (〃ﾉωﾉ)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/collapsedStarss)  
> [Tumblr](https://collapsingstars-nova.tumblr.com/)  
> [Writing Tumblr](https://paperstarsburst.tumblr.com/)  
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
> 


End file.
